halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M13 Dragon Armoured Battle System
The is a scaled up variant of the M9D Mantis Armour Defence System, which teams incredible defence, with heavy armaments and surprising agility. It was nicknamed 'Wanzer' (pronounced 'Vanzer'), a portmanteau of the German 'Wandern' and 'Panzer', coined by the development team at Beweglichkeitsrüstungsysteme. One of the heaviest pieces of UNSC armour, it is a tide turner, being capable of flattening whole armoured companies alone. Design Powerplant and Motor System To power it's weapons, sensors, shielding and motor system, it features two sizeable fusion reactors, buried deep in it's chest. Each is a high power polywell-style generator, using plasma-fusion reactions to produce an excessive amount of energy, enough to operate all it's weapons and defences simultaneously, for several months. Each generator is contained in heavily shielded and heavy armoured tubs, and held in parallel with highly efficient heat sinks, keeping it cool. For movement, it uses a brute-force servo motors, giving it precise control, but incredible strength. These use Magneto-rheological dampers and electrodynamic bearings to ensure smooth performance, and to maintain balance they have shifting counter-weight system and laser gyroscopes. It uses highly flexible joints, with multiple locking points, to allow it to suddenly switch to a static position with stability for firing. The legs use a multi-toed design with variable geometry that allows it to adjust to the ground, gaining the strongest grip, and changing tread pattern to maintain grip even on hazardous terrain. The min body itself is mounted on a moving gimble, and the armatures have their own independently powered motor system. Sensors The Dragon is a sensory marvel, featuring a all round sensor network that heightens the operators sensors and protection during combat. The pilot's main sensor systems consist of a Target Acquisition and Designation Sights, Pilot Night Vision System (TADS/PNVS), containing a anti-personnel/anti-armour AESA RADAR, a telescopic full colour optical camera, Infra-Red camera with two stage passive infra-red and active infra-red with three viewing modes including night vision, infra-red and active fusion that provides passive illumination and active thermal identification of high heat targets, an ultra-violet camera and LASER targeting system that combines LIDAR, a laser range finder and laser designator. The camera tracks the pilot's head and eye movement, providing superb accuracy and awareness. Along with that, the pilot is equipped with a forward facing full colour panoramic camera, with passive and semi-active infra-red cap-abilities. Studded across the unit are multiple sensor bundles, consisting of hybrid Infra-red, full colour optical and LIDAR, allowing the pilot to generate an all round 3D holographic image of the vehicle, and provide himself with a all round target and threat tracking system, allowing him to track and continually be aware of targets. It's main sensor is a combined fire tracking sensor, mounted to the left of the cockpit. A large dish containing an AESA radar with superb tracking and long distance sensing, it allows the vehicle to gain an almost unavoidable sensor lock, tracking through dense woodlands and troublesome weather conditions. This is combined with a high-resolution electro-optical sensor, which can switch between full-colour TV mode and infra-red, for gaining long range locks. On top of the vehicle there is a fire direction RADAR, allowing the walker to gain target locks on vehicles from the hull down position, allowing for 'peekaboo' attacks, and also functions as an air searching RADAR for target acquisition and air defence. Along with that, the air defence turret carries a full colour optical sight and infra-red sky searching optical cluster and a gun aligned infra-red and optical camera. The on-board sight tracking system can track multiple targets at once, allowing for multi-spectral engagement. Slung on the right side of the cabin is a multi-direction PAVE ROOK sensor, featuring a high-intensity antennae, multi-spectral sensing, and jamming resistance, allowing it to accurately track targets through walls just by their electromagnetic footprint. Other sensors include seismic, weight, pressure and gravity sensors around the legs, allowing the CPU to attain optimum placement and balance to assure stable firing platform. Electronics Armour The armour of the Dragon combines all of the latest technological developments to make it lighter and more durable than Covenant nanolaminates. It first uses a thick outer layer of Titanium-A3, specially treated Titanium that is lighter and stronger than anything used thus far. This creates a strong, rigid, outer shell. Directly underneath this is the tiled AEGIS ceramic layer. Lgihtweight, the AEGIS ceramic is almost impervious to anything short of dedicated anti-tank weapons, and defeats energy weapons too. This is criss-crossed with strengthening bars of titanium, increasing strength further still. Lastly, it has a layer of liquid crystal underneath this, that functions as a shock-absorbing layer, that absorbs and dissipates any shock to the upper layer, including kinetic and thermal, protecting the vehicle. This is all bolted onto a titanium-A3 skeleton, with bolts of tungsten in it to improve strength. Of course, this is only required when something actually penetrates it's shielding. Using it's on-board reactors, it can project a heavy shield around itself, able to repulse all but the heaviest attack. Using a high-cyclic rate, an abundance of triple-redundant emitters, it's shielding can ward off directed blasts from Scarab walkers, or even the combined fire from several tanks at once. However, the downside to it's powerful shielding is that it can take sometime to recover once it is broguht down, hence the heavy armour. Countermeasures Weaponry The primary weapon of the Dragon is the mighty M701 30mm Rotary Cannon. A powerful cannon, with a huge reserve of ammunition, it is most commonly seen on the F/A-110 Axe. At home chewing up infantry formations, or shredding heavily armoured units, the cannon produces a tremendous howling noise. It is fed a mixture of High Explosive Incendiary and High Explosive Incendiary Armour Piercing, creating a mixture perfect at shredding multiple targets. Linked directly to the sensor network, it tracks to the pilot's sight, making it accurate and deadly. As the perfect complement to that, is the M94 120mm Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor. A large anti-tank weapon, it uses magnetic motors arranged in rings, which power up in sequence to fire a metallic slug at hyper-velocity. Capable of punching through multiple buildings and vehicles before coming to a stop, this gun takes time to charge, but the pay-off is the ability to defeat almost any armour. For ammunition, it carries 3 drums, each carrying 7 rounds. Each drum has a munition selector, allowing it to pick any one of the 21 rounds at a time, allowing the gun to carry a variety of ammunition for different circumstances. Mounted on each shoulder is a receding launch bin for six MGM-34 Fang ATGW missiles. Using infra-red sighting and a RADAR lock on, the missile is supremely accurate, and features a tandem-shaped charge warhead capable of overcoming most armour. Not just lethal against armour, its metal-augmented warhead can flatten buildings too, and the missiles can be fired from the hull-down position, allowing it to lay waste to an armoured column without exposing itself. For defending itself from air assault, it features a secondary turret mounted on the upper carapace. It features two M638 20mm Automatic Cannons, linked to a bundle of sensors, allowing it fire accurately and quickly on air threats. Firing air bursting munitions, it can quickly rip down lgiht aircraft at short range, keeping the sizeable Dragon safe from the skies. For anything faster, it carries two bins, each with 4 Ramhorn SAMs for bringing them down. As a final defence, it mounts a close in defence in the form of a M46 Vulcan. A .50 calibre machine gun, its mounted to the right of the cabin, and covers the deadspot close to it. This allows it to remove nearby threats from infantry and light armour. Uses The Ogre is at home, both on open battlefields and Urban battles. In open warfare it is perfectly at home, being able to outpace infantry and being a triple threat platform, with armament to deal with infantry, armoured vehicles and aircraft. With armoured comparable to the Scorpion and a more advance self defence system, it can easily resist enemy anti tank rounds and defend itself against infantry portable anti-tank weapons. With the ability to be air lifted and its ambush capabilities, it can easily lay waste to entire platoons, armoured, infantry or mechanized. In urban conflict, with it being much more agile than a tank, it can navigate streets, blockades and rubble with ease. With armament capable of pounding infantry and buildings into dust, along with protection against infantry portable anti tank weapons, it holds little weakness. Its powers are further enforced by its height, allowing it to fire over walls and barricades on infantry in cover and fire on fist story floors. Its secondary guns also allows it to fire on the front of higher stories along with infantry on third story floors. UNSC Remarks "Its like a Mike Foxtrot tanks on legs!" "This thing is perfect for spearheading assaults on positions held by infantry. Its heavy armament and defence give it the punch it needs and it can easily look straight down onto infantry positions." "The Brutes made the mistake of going for the legs during our first combat use. They tried Spike Grenades, Brute Shots, Fuel Rod guns. The legs have tougher armour than a Main Battle Tank." Category:UNSC Vehicles